


【翔润】为人师表

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 涉及颜射和轻微的Dirty talk等
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	【翔润】为人师表

樱井翔升高三的时候换了新的家庭教师。

“松本润。”那个人这么介绍自己。

“你可以叫我松本老师。”

他的自我介绍平淡无奇，朴素的黑框眼镜和简单的白衬衫把他衬出一副斯斯文文的气质。即便如此樱井翔还是发现了他遮不住的性感眉眼。他的样子比自己藏在床下的小黄书里的人都好看。

自我介绍后樱井翔引他进房间，室内却并没有想象中凉爽。他拿起遥控器按了几下，空调呆呆的毫无反应。

“松本老师，空调好像坏了。”

“没关系，今天也不太热。”松本润从背包里拿出讲义，拉开椅子在他旁边坐下来。

他的唇色很浅，像…像什么呢？樱井翔认真的思考。

对了，像五月里新鲜的樱桃。

“你先把这套试卷做一下。”松本润把试卷推到他面前。他手指细长，拇指弯曲的弧度有点特别。樱井翔托着腮，明目张胆的顺着他的手一路看上去。

“好的，老师。”

原来他唇上还有两颗小痣。

樱井翔低头做试卷的功夫室内的温度已经开始上升。松本润解开了衬衫的两颗扣子，从敞开的领口隐约可以看得到锁骨。

他锁骨下也有一颗痣。樱井翔心想，也许黑色素根本不会分布在他白嫩的皮肤上，只会像这样聚集在一处为他增添性感。

大概是很怕热，他很快解开了第三颗扣子，顺手拿起一本书小幅度的扇动着。领口被这样微弱的风吹开，可以看得到他干净白皙的胸膛。

糟了。樱井翔想。好想弄脏他。

愣神间松本润手中的书就不轻不重的打到了他的头上。

“好好做题，发什么呆呢？”

“这一题我不会做。”樱井翔摊开试卷放在他面前，“老师，您帮我讲一下。”

松本润把鬓角的碎发别到耳后，低下头去认真看题，衬衫的布料由于地心引力轻飘飘的离开了他的皮肤，从樱井翔的角度可以轻易的瞥见他粉嫩的乳首。肉粒凸起的形状圆润又可爱，樱井翔忍不住去想象那里的手感，大概就像丝绒的布料，柔滑又温润。

讲到一半时松本润拿起杯子喝水。他仰起头，喉结在吞咽的动作中上下滚动着，汗水就顺着脖颈的曲线流下来，划过他好看的锁骨，在衣领留下不起眼的印渍。

樱井翔看着只觉得渴。无名的火从他喉咙窜上来，迫不及待的想要有水来浇灭。

于是他抢过了松本润的水杯，蛮横吻上去夺取他口中残余的液体。松本润在他突然的动作里挣扎起来，来不及下咽的水从口中溢出，湿润了樱井翔干燥的嘴唇。

而樱井翔还意犹未尽的企图掠夺他口腔的空气。他在松本润的唇齿间用力的吮吸，最终被急切的推开。

“我是你老师！”松本润气息不稳的瞪着他，用指尖敲着桌子警告。

“可是这题我不懂。”樱井翔看着他一脸委屈，“您光言传不够，还得身教才行。”

“你别胡闹。”松本润推正了眼镜，用手去擦下巴上残留的水渍。樱井翔乖乖的递纸巾给他，和他靠的越来越近。

“老师您也别装正经了。”樱井翔几乎要贴到他的鼻尖。“您包里的安全套露出来了。”

松本润看着他的眼睛，随后低头笑出来。他丝毫没有被拆穿的羞愧，反倒是大大方方的捏住了樱井翔削尖的下巴。

“你和他们说的一样聪明。”

樱井翔握住他的手，拉向上亲吻他的指尖。

“他们还说我什么了？”

“还说你长得好看。”

樱井翔勾起一边的嘴角。

“你就是因为这个才来的？”

“不是的。”松本润揉他的头发，举手投足像是温柔的长辈，“我是真的想教你点东西。”

松本润起身拉上窗帘，室内的光线一下就暧昧起来。他扭动的纤腰像是捕猎时警觉的蛇，而探索的终点毫无悬念的定在了床上。

“我很热，櫻井くん。”他一只手撑在床上，漫不经心的发出邀请。“你能帮我把衣服脱掉吗？”

他成熟的风情对青春期的少年有着致命的吸引力。樱井翔半跪在床沿上去解他的衬衫扣子，手心的汗让他总是打滑，他干脆用力扯开了衬衫，碍事的扣子在他粗暴的动作中脱落。

松本润并不责怪他，扬起脸和他接吻。樱井翔辗转着细细品尝他口中的味道，双手到他胸前去确认乳首的触感。

那里和他想象中有点不一样。比起丝绒，更像是刚出炉的舒芙蕾，甜糯软腻，他忍不住去尝，舌尖绕着小小的的凸起舔压，牙齿不轻不重的研磨过去。松本润抱着他舒服的轻哼出声，手隔着薄薄的布料在他半勃的性器上摩擦。樱井翔喘息着把他按在床上，舌尖划过敏感的肚脐，引得他轻颤着挺起了腰肢，樱井翔就顺势把他的裤子一并脱了下来，松本润配合的张开了双腿，泛着水光的穴口一览无余。

“已经这么湿了呢。”樱井翔沾了后穴的液体放在他眼前，晶莹的肠液在他略微分开的指尖黏稠拉丝。

“老师是不是经常被男人操？”

松本润笑着拍拍他的脸，足尖熟练的勾下他宽松的裤子。

“老师已经是成年人了，和你们这些小处男可不一样。”

“你说谁是小处男。”樱井翔用小指挑了他的眼镜丢在一边，俯身下去激烈的亲吻他，手指毫不客气的在他内壁里搅动，湿润的小穴不需要多余的润滑就可以顺畅的抽插。探索间感到他肌肉明显的紧绷，樱井翔放缓了动作，指尖恶意的在那一点上揉压。松本润气已经喘不匀，膝盖蹭着他的腰催促。

“老师小看你了呢。”他把几绺被汗湿的刘海拨到一边，好擦去额头上的薄汗。“你就不准备把你那玩意儿放进来？”

他伸手要去够包里的安全套，被樱井翔抬手拦下。

“老师，我不想戴套。”

“中出可是很危险的哦。”

“不，老师。”樱井翔用饱满的龟头一点点撑开穴口，根本不给他反驳的余地。

“我想射在你脸上。”

松本润拒绝的话还没有说出口，就被樱井翔抬起双腿操干了起来。他顶撞的凶狠，根本不给人喘息的空间。松本润被生理性泪水模糊了视线，他抱着樱井翔结实的后背，在快感中几乎要丢了自己。

“老师，你后面吸的我好紧。”

樱井翔的声音就在耳边，带着变声期的沙哑，酥麻的挑逗他的神经。他挺动着腰配合樱井翔的动作，肆溢的情欲已经让他顾不得教师的尊严。

“…哈…好大…櫻井くん……我好满…唔…”

松本润不加掩饰的呻吟着，樱井翔的尺寸比他想象中还要大，肠壁被强硬的撑开，不知满足的吮吸着希望被更多的侵犯。樱井翔抽出一只手来套弄他的前端，铃口溢出的液体沾了他满手。前后夹击的快感快要将松本润淹没。他张着嘴贪婪的呼吸着空气，可还是无法从窒息感中逃脱出来。

“……啊…不…哈……我不行了……”

“老师说不行是什么意思？”

樱井翔的力道缓了下来，手在他敏感的侧腰滑动，松本润的手难耐的在他后背滑动，呜咽着向上挺着腰。

“…不是的……你…你快一点…”

樱井翔握住他的腰再次律动起来，不留情面的撞击逼的松本润要哭喊出声。他手指用力的抓着樱井翔的背，脚也已经绷到极限。体液和汗水交织在一起，凌乱的场景透着背德的淫靡。高潮到来的时候松本润已经叫不出声音，樱井翔忍着把自己抽了出来，撸动着射在了他失神的脸上。

他红润的嘴唇和乳白的精液在一起呈现出绝佳的视觉效果。樱井翔伸出指尖把精液涂开在他嘴唇上。松本润用高潮过后的慵懒眼神盯着他的脸，伸出粉嫩的舌尖把精液一点点舔了进去。

“我好热，老师。”樱井翔躺在他身侧，想要再次亲吻他的脸。松本润转过身去避开他，抽出纸巾擦干自己脸上剩余的精液。

“热就安静会。”他身上一层黏腻的薄汗，软绵绵的不想动弹。

“老师对我的答卷还满意吗？”樱井翔从后面抱住他，浅浅的啄着他的侧颈。

“勉勉强强吧。”松本润转过头去回吻他，“细节部分还有待进步。”

“这么严格吗，老师？”樱井翔的手从他腋下穿过，又揉捏起他的乳首来。

“那老师不在的时候，我要怎么办啊？”

“你就看着小黄书自己撸一发。”

松本润觉得自己真是低估了青少年旺盛的精力。他只是配合著接吻，就能感到身后的人又硬了起来。

“怎么弄？要老师教我。”樱井翔把膝盖挤进他双腿间分开，手从后向前包裹住他的囊袋揉捏。

“是这样吗？”

“…笨蛋。”松本润莫名的被他胡闹的动作带来了新鲜的快感，本就温度偏低的囊袋被温暖的手刺激着，柱身竟然渐渐也起了反应。

“你的小黄书没教过你吗？”他伸手去床下摸索，随便拿出一本书来看。

“……竟然不是。”

“谁会把小黄书放在最外层啊。”樱井翔没有停下手中的动作，尖下巴贴着他的肩膀。

“机会难得，不如老师给我读一段吧。”

他把手从前面伸过去，握住他已经兴奋的性器上下套弄。松本润虽然不情愿，还是翻开一页读了起来。

“…可是，我完全明白，欲望本身要求我忘却我存在的条件。”他在樱井翔的手中喘息着，却还努力做出一本正经的样子来。

“要求我放弃我的爱的惟一难关，即不会被人爱这样…呃…啊…一种坚定的…”

樱井翔的指甲划过冠状沟，快感让他颤抖着连不成句子。腺液源源不断的渗出来，被樱井翔涂在茎身方便撸动。

“坚定的什么？”

“坚定的…嗯…坚定的信念。由于我相信欲望这种东西是更…呜…更加…啊你别突然进来…”

樱井翔抬起他的腿直接从侧面插入。刚做过的小穴很容易再次湿润起来，不需要过多的扩张就能接纳他的进入。但被突然的撑开还是让他有些不适。他扭着身子想要挣脱，被樱井翔牢牢的按在怀里。

“您可不能提前下课啊，老师。”

他小幅度的抽动着等待松本润适应，舌尖在他侧颈舔弄着留下水痕。松本润仰起头努力的稳住身体，照著书上的字读下去。

“…更加…更加明晰的东西……嗯…所以我并不认为他有必要…啊哈……”

樱井翔在他身后加快了速度，肉体拍打的声音几乎要盖过他的读书声。那只手还在他胸前大力的揉捏着，疼痛夹杂着快感让他根本无法集中。

“……呜…哪…哪怕是一星半点……哈…”

松本润自暴自弃的丢掉了书本，把头埋在枕头里放肆的呻吟着。他能感到自己后面被樱井翔搅动的一塌糊涂，他已经熟悉了自己的身体，轻易的就能拨动那根失控的弦。樱井翔抽插间扶着他的上身坐了起来，巨大的性器前所未有的深入。松本润觉得自己快要被贯穿了，那根滚烫的凶器停留在他的身体里，他甚至能感受到上面暴起的筋络。

“老师，不自己动吗？”樱井翔从背后含住他敏感的耳垂，手搭在他的腰上催促。松本润撑起身来耸动着挺翘的臀部，他的腰几乎是软的，要靠樱井翔借力才能顺利动起来。

室内的温度一直在上升，两个人身上都被汗水浸的湿漉漉的。松本润大脑一片空白，热情的嫩穴不知疲倦的吞吐着粗大的性器，樱井翔的每一下都顶到他最深处。

感受到身后的喘息逐渐急促起来，松本润觉得自己也快要到极限，转过头去要和樱井翔接吻，却没想到他还有避开的余裕。

“松本老师，我可以射在里面吗？”他眼神中的理智明明已经全被情欲侵占，却为了看他求饶的样子硬撑出一丝清明来。

“…可以……呜…櫻井くん…快射给我…”

他急切的抱住樱井翔的后脑去亲吻他的唇，未出口的呻吟全被封印在嘴里。樱井翔扶住他的腰一阵快速的抽插，颤抖着和他一起到达了高潮。

“櫻井くん…”松本润软软的靠在他胸口，身上尽是欢爱后的痕迹。

“櫻井くん射的好多，要把我填满了。”

“那老师对我满意了吗？”樱井翔揉着他滴精的屁股，带着笑意询问他。

“满意。”松本润抬手捏他的脸，“你是我带过最好的学生。”

“谢谢。”樱井翔亲吻他的额头。

“是我的荣幸。”


End file.
